1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to masonry wall construction capable of being assembled with mortar from available building blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to build walls of cinder blocks in single courses.
It has also been proposed to build veneer wall systems in which a wall of concrete blocks or cinder blocks has an exterior brick veneer applied in contact therewith and bonded thereto at vertical intervals.
It has also been proposed to provide a cavity wall system comprising an inner wall of cinder or concrete blocks with an outer wall of brick spaced from the inner wall to provide an air space.
In such walls having blocks with interior spaces it has been proposed, in order to reduce the heat transfer therethrough, to fill the spaces with a mineral fill such as perlite, treated or untreated. This is only a partial solution and is not particularly effective.
The structures heretofore available had various shortcomings. The veneer wall systems had higher heat transfer than desired. The cavity wall systems lacked strength because of the separated nature of the spaced blocks and bricks. The air circulation in the cavity wall systems is not conducive to good insulating qualities.